The present invention relates to a striking tool, and more specifically to a striking tool handle that has retaining features for detachably retaining a secondary, bar-like tool having a fork end and/or a pike end.
Today, firefighters are required to carry a lot of equipment, including different tools that enable forcible entry into various enclosed structures. Two such tools are an axe, which is a striking tool, and a halligan, which is a bar-like tool having a fork at one end and a pike and an adz at the other end. Presently these two tools have no interconnections to each other and are carried separately, occupying both hands of a firefighter and inconveniencing him. This, in turn, reduces firefighter""s efficiency and his ability to more quickly move through a burning structure while retaining the use of at least one of his hands for other purposes. Some firefighters try to overcome this problem by grasping both tools in one hand. This requires a person to have large hands and is not appropriate for every firefighter. In addition, grasping and carrying both tools in the palm of one hand is awkward and difficult on the muscles. If the firefighter loosens his grasp, even for a second, the two tools will fall out of his hand and may get lost. An alternate solution employed by some firefighters is to strap the two tools together by a separate strap. While this approach may be better then grasping both tools in one""s hand, it also has disadvantages. For example, because the strap provides only a single point of attachment, the tools can still move with respect to one another other along their handles. Also, if the strap slips, the two tools will become separated. Moreover, because the strap is not attached to either one of the two tools, it can get lost. Sometimes the tools have to be lowered from a roof of a burning structure to a firefighter waiting at a lower level. In situations when the two tools are lowered separately, the time for delivery of the tools to the firefighter is increased, and precious seconds that could be used to battle the fire or help the people trapped inside the burning structure are wasted.
In other, non-firefighting environments, having both hands occupied while carrying the two tools also inconveniences the operator. In addition, because the two tools are unattached to each other, the chances of either tool getting misplaced or lost are high.
Increased efficiency can be achieved if the axe and the halligan were detachably interlocked together for carrying purposes. The firefighter, or any other operator, can carry both tools in one hand, thus leaving the other hand free. Also, in firefighting situations when the tools have to be dropped to a firefighter waiting at a lower level, the two tools could be lowered at the same time and as a single unit.
An apparatus and method are needed to overcome the problems described above.
One object of the present invention is to provide for a striking tool handle that has interlocking features for a bar-like tool, allowing the two tools to be detachably interlocked for carrying purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for an axe handle that has interlocking features for a bar-like tool, allowing the two tools to be detachably interlocked for carrying purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for an axe handle that has interlocking features for interlocking a halligan, allowing the two tools to be detachably interlocked for carrying purposes.
The object of the present invention is to provide for a striking tool handle that has interlocking features for interlocking a bar-like tool having a fork end and allowing the two tools to be detachably interlocked for carrying purposes.
The object of the present invention is to provide for a striking tool handle that has interlocking features for interlocking a bar-like tool having a pike end and allowing the two tools to be detachably interlocked for carrying purposes.
The present invention is a striking tool handle that has two retaining features for retaining a bar-like tool having a fork and/or an extrusion end. The extrusion end can include a pike-like member, an adz or any other type extrusion. The bar-like tool is preferably a halligan. The striking tool is preferably an axe having a handle and a striking head anchored to the handle. The striking head has blade edge and a hammer edge. Both retaining features are located on the handle. One of the bar-like-tool retaining features is located on the handle near the striking head and the other feature is located near the grip end of the handle.
The retaining feature on the handle near the striking head keeps one of the ends of the bar-like tool from movement in two of the three axis, and the retaining feature near the grip end of the handle keeps the bar-like tool from detachment in at least the third axis.
The retaining feature on the handle near the striking head can be in the form of notches, a cutout, or extrusions that conform to the shape of the fork end of the bar-like tool.
The retaining feature on the handle can be in the form of a shaped opening, a hinged cover, a strap, etc.
The tools can be interlocked for carrying or storage purposes and detached when the tools have to be used for their intended operational purposes.